


Can't resist those Puppy Eyes...

by JellyFicsnFucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Classic bros, Misdirection, heat - Freeform, implying adult scenarios, its innocent fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: This unending heat has brought up a 'lil problem' between the two skeletons... but not really.  (・ω・｀=)ゞ





	Can't resist those Puppy Eyes...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being gone from this fandom for so long.  
> I've taken some stories with me when I left, so please excuse the mess while I re-upload old work. 
> 
> I'm really surprised to have a following of people who like my stuff, so thank you for the love and support. The messages I've gotten mean the world to me and it makes me terrified to let you down. ฅ(๑’Δ’๑) I'm really sorry to leave you hanging for so long.

“Are you… absolutely sure you want to do this Paps?” A drop of sweat fell from Papyrus’s chin. A lot weighed on that sentence. He looked at his brother. Then down between them. He hissed a breath, hard for him to breath through the waves of heat that pushed down on him from above. 

This was the first time he’d ever done this. Sans said he would take responsibility but… it was ultimately up to him. 

Sweat dripped between his ribs, he didn’t think he could bare this heat much longer. Sans could barely stand as it was. His older brother looked anxious, he bit his lower lip afraid of denial. Papyrus had to answer. To make him wait any longer would be cruel.

“O-okay.” Papyrus nods his head, nervous at first but in a louder voice he says it again with confidence. “It's alright with me...I trust you.” 

Sans lets a giddy smile fall across his face. He’d been waiting to hear those words. Eagerly, he bent down between them... 

-And picked up the small puppy. 

“Thank you Paps! I promise I’ll take care of him!” Saved from the scorching sun, the pup gives a small bark in thanks. The sun beat down on all three of them, making Papyrus tense up again. 

“Let’s just get home Sans…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s too hot out here.” 

“Okay bro~” He hummed and started to head back home. 

Papyrus heaves a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He walks behind his bro, watching his butt bob up and down as he skipped on ahead. Damn, it was too hot out here...


End file.
